


And We Weren't Invited?

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, Marriage, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Heinkel and Kimblee share the same thought over some news
Relationships: Heinkel/Zolf J. Kimblee, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 4





	And We Weren't Invited?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: #40 for HeinKim flash fiction friday? You got me hooked on the ship >:(
> 
> 40\. “Are you fucking kidding me?”
> 
> My FMA writing is rusty but Lmaoo welcome to rarepair hell

It was in a small, yet cozy apartment where one could find him drinking coffee as he read the newspaper from the day before. The weather wasn’t horrible, though it wasn’t _nice._ It was raining lightly, and it only added to the cozy feeling, if one were to ask Heinkel.

He let out a breath as he leaned back, turning the page in the newspaper before the front door opened and he glanced over. It took a moment, the sound of shoes being taken off at the door, before his fiance appeared, slicking his damp hair back.

“Welcome back, Solf,” he greeted, raising his mug in greeting as the ex-Alchemist walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Glad to be back,” he assured him, that morning’s newspaper in hand as he handed it over. Heinkel took it, humming as Solf went to go make himself a mug of coffee. He flipped through the pages, skimming the headlines before he frowned.

 **“Are you fucking kidding me?”** he uttered and Solf looked over to him.

“What?”

Heinkel folded the newspaper, handing it over to Solf. “Mustang and Hawkeye got married.”

“And didn’t invite us?” Solf asked as he read the headlines, sitting down in the chair next to him. 

“Apparently not.”

**“Are you fucking kidding me?”**

Heinkel chuckled a bit at that as Solf leaned against him. “Yeah, that’s what I just said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
